Assassin High School
by Yuki Hiiro
Summary: Perpisahan Assassin High School akhirnya tiba, semua murid siap untuk menunjukkan pertunjukkannya. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1: Hari Ke-1

_**Ok! This is my second parody fic! So, please enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi **Yoshihiro-sensei.**

Hunter x Hunter: Hari ke-1

Ding! Dong!

Hisoka: Tunggu! *membuka pintu* Maaf! *tersenyum licik*

Kuroro: Baka! Hari ini aku dengar ada guru baru pengganti wali kelas kita! Dia menyeramkan!Illumi: Jadinya itu sisi lemahmu, Kuroro?

Kuroro: T-Tidak!

Hisoka: Ayo kita berangkat!

-Di Assassin High School-

Teet! Qwuek! Moo! Oink! Meow! Guk! Twet! Twut!

Illumi: Makin lama suaranya makin aneh, apa yang di pikirkan Silva-sensei?

Kuroro: Ayo saja masuk...

-Di dalam kelas A-1 (tingkat tinggi)-

Killua: Ohayou, minna!

IllKurHiso: Ohayou...

Kalluto: Ohayou, aniki.

Illumi: Ohayou, Karu-chan.

Alluka: *masuk ke dalam kelas* Ohayou, onii-chan!

Killua: Ohayou, Alluka!

(Bosan satu-satu. Semua yang ada di dalam kelas adalah assassin tingkat tinggi)

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Kuroro: Gurunya datang!

All: *duduk di bangku masing-masing* Ohayou, Silva-sensei!

Silva: Ohayou, minna, ini dia guru baru kalian.

?: Namaku Kurapika Kuruta, senang bertemu dengan kalian.

Silva: *keluar*

Kurapika: Sekarang kita belajar Matematika! (assassin belajar Matematika?!) (Author gak punya ide pelajaran apa dan gak punya ide dalam soalnya) *menulis sesuatu di papan tulis dengan spidol* (artinya itu papan tulis putih)

Papan tulis: 1. Luas sebuah taman yang berbentuk persegi panjang adalah 432 meter. Jika panjang taman 24 m, berapakah lebar taman tersebut?

2. Rumus keliling persegi panjang= 2 x (15 + 29)

= 2 x _

3. Rumus luas persegi= 4 x 96

4. Gon sedang berjalan bersama Killua. Tiba-tiba, Killua lari ke toko coklat sehingga terpisah dari Gon. Jarak toko coklat dan toko mainan adalah _ km. Killua  
berjalan 4.500 m dan sampai ke Gon yang berdiri di depan toko mainan.

5. Luas perkarangan rumah Jefri yang berbentuk persegi adalah 70 m. Ibu Jefri membeli lagi tanah seluas 40 m. Ayah Jefri membeli lagi tanah seluas 29 m. Berapakah luas perkarangan rumah Jefri?

Setelah 30 menit...

Kurapika: Waktu habis! Saatnya menjawab bersama!

Papan tulis: 1. Luas sebuah taman yang berbentuk persegi panjang adalah 432 meter. Jika panjang taman 24 m, berapakah lebar taman tersebut?

Jawab: |18|

2. Rumus keliling persegi panjang= 2 x (15 + 29)

= 2 x 44

= 88

3. Rumus luas persegi= 4 x 96

= 384

4. Gon sedang berjalan bersama Killua. Tiba-tiba, Killua lari ke toko coklat sehingga terpisah dari Gon. Jarak toko coklat dan toko mainan adalah 4,5 km. Killua  
berlarin menggunakan _kanmuru_ sejauh 4.500 m dan sampai ke Gon yang berdiri di depan toko mainan.

5. Luas perkarangan rumah Jefri yang berbentuk persegi adalah 70 m. Ibu Jefri membeli lagi tanah seluas 47 m. Ayah Jefri membeli lagi tanah seluas 29 m. Berapakah luas perkarangan rumah Jefri?  
Jawab: 148

Kurapika: Ada yang salah semua?

Killua: *angkat tangan* ('kan kelemahannya Matematika)

Teet! Qwuek! Moo! Oink! Meow! Guk! Twet! Twut!

Kurapika: Guru ada pertanyaan, kenapa suaranya aneh?

All: *geleng-geleng kepala* Entahlah...

Kurapika: Ok! Yang berambut warna perak itu maju ke depan! Sisanya boleh istirahat!

-Setelah 5 menit-

Killua: *keluar kelas* Tadi mengerikan sekali!

Alluka: Onii-chan! Ini! Alluka belikan Choco Robo-kun! *memberikan bungkusan yang berisi Choco Robo-kun*

Killua: Waah! *mata berbinar-binar* Arigatou! Alluka! *menerima bungkusan yang berisi Choco Robo-kun*

Kuroro: Gennei Ryodan! Kumo! Kumo! Kumooooooooooooo! Ingat itu?! K-U-M-O! Kumoooooooooooo!

Hisoka: Kumo, tidak panjang 'O'-nya!

Kurapika: *keluar kelas dengan mata merah* SIAPA YANG MENGATAKAN 'KUMO'?!

Killua: *menunjuk Kuroro*

Alluka: *menunjuk Hisoka*

Kurapika: *menyeret Kuroro dan Hisoka ke kantor*

Killua: Habis lah mereka...

.

& Skip Time &

.

Teet! Qwuek! Moo! Oink! Meow! Guk! Twet! Twut!

All (kecuali Kuroro dan Hisoka): *duduk di bangku masing-masing*

KuroHiso: *masuk kelas* (Kuroro: *wajah datar*) (Hisoka: *tersenyum gak jelas*)

Alluka: Eh? Apa yang terjadi?

Killua: Alluka, mereka berdua menyembunyikan perasaan mereka. Pasti mereka telah disiksa habis-habisan.

Kurapika: *masuk kelas* *duduk di kursi guru* Setelah ini akan ada rapat. Maka, kita akan hanya menyanyi.

All (kecuali Kalluto, Illumi, Kuroro, dan Hisoka): Yay!

Kurapika: Dimulai dari Killua!

Killua: Hai! *maju ke depan*

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio*

Killua: _Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta_

Kikoeta you na yobereta you na sonna ki ga shitanda

Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka

You know? I don't know. Kotae wa nai

Fu to ukabu osanai kao

Tomatta toki

Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah-

Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad

_Itsu made doko made oikaketeru_

Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me...!

(Lagu ini saya ambil dari salah satu Kanon58 fic)

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* Nama lagu?

Killua: Tell Me!

Kurapika: *menulis sesuatu*Baiklah, Killua boleh duduk. Berikutnya Alluka!

Alluka: Hai! *maju ke depan*

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio*

Alluka: _Kuru kuru, abaru, kimino_

Hitomi sagashte, abaru, dekino

Amano himiku, avaaree

_Kara kara, hotou, tateru_

Machi toiraizu kimiwo, kashitee, itai moo zuku

Kieei reihatsu

No seikai ini

(Lagu ini saya ambil dari youtube, 'H x H Alluka Opening' untuk yang penuh. Saya mengetiknya menurut pendengaran)

Kurapika: Nama lagu?

Alluka: H x H Alluka Opening!

Kurapika: *menulis sesuatu* Baiklah, Alluka boleh duduk. Berikutnya Hisoka.

Hisoka: Fufufu~~~ Hai... *maju ke depan*

_Yogoto kanaderu requiem_

Kanjita yo sosorotatsu hodo ni

Oishisou de ne mitsuketa

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* E-Eh... Hisoka, sensei ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar... Jadinya tekan sendiri tombol yang ini, ya? *menunjukkan salah satu tombol*

All (kecuali Hisoka): S-Sensei... K-Kami juga...

Kurapika: O-Ok!

All (kecuali Hisoka): *keluar*

Hisoka: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio*

_Saa dete oide sono shigemi kara_

Furueru hitomi wo eguritorou

Mattete oide ryoute higoreta

Kyousou no utage tsurusareta uso~ Muwah!

(Lagu ini saya ambil dari salah satu Kanon58 fic)

-Di toilet-

All: *muntah di wastafel*

Kurapika: Lagu mengerikan apa itu?

Kuroro: Aku biasa dengar. Tetapi, tidak sampai seperti ini!

Illumi: Sama denganku...

All: *kembali muntah di wastafel*

-Kembali ke kelas-

Hisoka: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* Sensei!

Kurapika: Baiklah...

All (kecuali Hisoka): *kembali duduk ke bangku masing-masing* (Kurapika: *kembali duduk ke kursi guru*)

Kurapika: Nama lagu?

Hisoka: Kyousou Requiem!

Kurapika: *menulis sesuatu* Baiklah! Berikutnya Kuroro!

Kuroro: Hai... *maju ke depan*

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio*

Kuroro: _Nusume tada hoshii dake_

Ubae motomeru mama ni Hoshii mama i no mama ni nusumu subete~

(Lagu ini saya ambil dari salah satu Kanon58 fic)

-Setelah Kuroro menyanyi-

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* Nama lagu?

Kuroro: 1/3...

Kurapika: *menulis sesuatu*

.

& Skip Time &

.

Ning Ning Ning Nong!

_Harap para guru segera ke ruang dewan guru!_

Kurapika: Baiklah! Semuanya harap pulang!

All: Hai!

* * *

TBC

_Ok! harap tunggu chapter berikutnya! Review Please! ^_^_


	2. Chapter 2: Hari Ke-2

_Hahaha!** Punya ide besar-besaran ini! (emangnya festival?) Tanpa basa-basi kita mulai!**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hunter x Hunter: Hari Ke-2

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi

Yoshihiro-sensei!

Teet! Oink! Moo! Meow! Guk! Qwack! Hahaha! Twut! Twet! Tweuat! Twat!

?: Aneh sekali!

?: Ya...

-Di kelas A-1 -

All: *duduk di bangku masing-masing*

Kurapika: *masuk kelas* Ohayou, minna-san!

All: Ohayou, Kurapika-sensei!

Kurapika: Hari ini kita punya teman baru!

? dan ?: *masuk kelas*

?: Namaku Yukichi!

?: Namaku Cindy!

Kuroro: GAAAH! Author yang telah membuatku tersiksa dalam wujud hamster-ku! *mengeluarkan Bandit Secret*

Machi: *menyiapkan benangnya*

Nobunaga: *mengeluarkan pedangnya*

Uvogin: *mengepalkan tangannya*

Feitan: *membuka payungnya*

Kalluto: *mengubah tangannya menjadi cakar (gak tentu cakar, kah!*

Shizuku: Apa yang terjadi?

Yukichi: KURAPIKA!

Kurapika: Berhenti! Baiklah, Yukichi, duduk di antara Kuroro dan Killua. Dan Cindy duduk di antara Shalnark dan Shizuku!

YukiCind: Hai!

KuroKill: AAPAA?! TIDAK SETUJU DUDUK DI DEKAT AUTHOR SIALAN ITU!

Kurapika: Eh? *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

KuroKill: Tidak...

Kurapika: Hari ini kita belajar _Nen__!_

All: Hai!

Kurapika: Jenis _Nen..._

Specialist: Kuroro, Pakunoda, Yukichi (saat mengambil test pertama), dan Alluka

Manipulators: Illumi, Kalluto, Shalnark, dan Milluki

Emitters: Franklin

Conjurers: Shizuku, Bonolenov, dan Kortopi

Transmuters: Hisoka, Killua, Machi, dan Feitan

Enchancers: Uvogin, Phinks, Nobunaga, dan Cindy

Kurapika: *mata berubah merah* Kita mulai dari Specialist! Gunakan _Nen _kalian!

KuroPakuYukiAllu: Hai! *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! Sekarang Manipulators!

IlluKalluShalMill: Hai! *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! Berikutnya Emitters!

Franklin: *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! Berikutnya Conjurers!

ShizuBonoKorto: Hai! *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! Berikutnya Transmuters!

HisoKilluMacFei: Hai! *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! Berikutnya Enchancers!

UvoPhinNobuCind: Hai! *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Bagus! *mata kembali sapphire* Sekarang Bhs. Jepang!

All: Hai!

Kurapika: *menulis di papan tulis dengan spidol*

Papan tulis: 1. Omedeto

2. Natsu

3. Hana

4. Fuyu

5. Baka

6. Ichizoku

7. Anata

8. Yujin

9. Yuki

10. Yurei

11. Kakudo

12. Akuma

13. Sukoshi

14. Hiiro

15. Kuro

16. Baioretto

17. Kumo

18. Nani

19. Jikan

20. Fukushu

Kurapika: Kerjakan ini dalam 1 jam!

All: Hai!

Setelah 1 jam...

Papan tulis: 1. Omedeto = Selamat

2. Natsu = Musim panas

3. Hana = Bunga

4. Fuyu = Musim salju

5. Baka = Bodoh

6. Ichizoku = Suku

7. Anata = Kau

8. Kazoku = Keluarga

9. Yuki = Salju

10. Yurei = Hantu

11. Shiro = Puri

12. Akuma = Setan

13. Gengo = Bahasa

14. Hiiro = Scarlet

15. Kuro = Hitam

16. Baioretto = Violet

17. Kumo = Laba-laba

18. Nani = Apa

19. Jikan = Waktu

20. Fukushu = Dendam

Kurapika: *merapikan buku-buku yang dikumpul*

Kuroro: *berbisik ke Illumi dan Hisoka* Psst... Illu, His, biasanya Kurapika-sensei akan bertanya yang salah semua dan menghukum, tapi kenapa ini tidak?

Illumi: Mungkin Kurapika-sensei punya jan-

Kurapika: Jangan berjalan sampai bel berbunyi!

All: H-Hai!

Yukichi: *menulis di kertas* *menepuk pundak Killua* Killua, tolong berikan ini ke Shalnark, kemudian minta dia berikan ke Cindy...

Killua: Baiklah... *mengambil kertas yang dipegang Yukichi* *menepuk pundak Shalnark* Shal, tolong berikan ini ke Cindy... Katakan ke Cindy ini dari Yuki...

Shalnark: Baiklah... *mengambil kertas yang dipegang Killua* *menepuk pundak Cindy yang sedang bicara dengan Shizuku* Cin, ini dari Yuki...

Cindy: Arigatou... *membaca kertas tersebut*

"_Cindy..._

Kamu punya acara besok?

Kalau tidak ada, saya akan mengajak kamu jalan-jalan bersama yang lain, bahkan Kurapika!"

Cindy: *menulis sesuatu* *membuat kertas tersebut jadi bola* *melempar ke atas meja Yukichi*

Yukichi: Hap! *menangkap kertas yang menjadi bola* *membuka kertas tersebut* *membaca kertas tersebut*

"_Yukichi..._

Tidak...

Sangat tidak sopan meyebut nama Kurapika-sensei dengan nama 'Kurapika'!"

Yukichi: Yat- *ditutup mulut dengan Machi*

Machi: Diam... *melepas tangannya dari genggaman Yukichi yang ingin melarikan diri*

Yukichi: Hai.. *mengambil kertas lagi* *menulis sesuatu di kertas tersebut**menepuk pundak Killua* Killua, tolong berikan ini ke Shalnark, kemudian minta dia berikan ke Cindy...

Killua: Baiklah... *mengambil kertas yang dipegang Yukichi* *menepuk pundak Shalnark* Shal, tolong berikan ini ke Cindy... Katakan ke Cindy ini dari Yuki...

Shalnark: Baiklah... *mengambil kertas yang dipegang Killua* *menepuk pundak Cindy yang sedang bicara dengan Shizuku* Cin, ini dari Yuki...

Cindy: Arigatou... *membaca kertas tersebut*

"_Cindy..._

Yatta! Arigatou! Jawabannya karena saya yang bikin fic ini! :p"

Cindy: *menghela napas*

Teet! Oink! Moo! Meow! Guk! Qwack! Hahaha! Twut! Twet! Tweuat! Twat!

Yukichi: Yay! Istirahat! *berlari keluar*

All: *berjalan keluar*

Alluka: Onii-chan! Alluka ingin beli takoyaki! (kalau benar nama makanannnya)

Killua: Apa?! Takoyaki?!

Alluka: *menangis* *tiba-tiba berada di jendela* Jadinya onii-chan tidak menyanyangiku lagi... Sebaiknya aku mati...

Killua: Alluka! Jangan!

Yukichi: Ada apa dengan 2 bersaudara itu?

Cindy: Entahlah...

Hisoka: p:

IlluKuro: Ada apa denganmu, Hisoka?

Hisoka: Aku tertarik dengan orang yang sedang berbicara dengan Kurapika-sensei atau tepatnya itu temannya. T_T (jadi) T_-

IlluKuro: Mengerikan...

Kuroro: Kalian akan beli apa? Aku ingin beli pudding rasa caramel.

Illumi: Aku ingin beli susu kotak.

Hisoka: Aku ingin beli pudding rasa apel.

Kuroro: Itu berarti... Mimpi buruk!

Kurapika: *mendekat* Ada apa dengan kalian?

Kuroro: Anu... Kurapika-sensei ingin beli apa?

Kurapika: Pudding rasa jeruk.

Kuroro: Sama-sama beli, yuk! *membisiki Kurapika* Aku tidak ingin pergi bersama dengan badut gila itu. Karena itu akan menjadi mimpi burukku.

Kurapika: Hmm... Baiklah!

Kuroro: *menghela napas*

(Sekilas info: Tempat jual pudding adalah warung yang sama) (Satu lagi, Author dapat bahasa Jepang di translate)

Di tempat jual pudding...

?: Ayo! Semangat lagi! Eh? *melihat Kuroro* Kuroro! Ini! Ada kotak yang berisi cupcake rasa blueberry dan raspberry! Ini untukmu juga, Kurapika-sensei! Oh ya! Hisoka maaf, tidak ada lagi. *memberikan Kuroro dan Kurapika kotak yang berukuran agak besar*

Kuroro: Menchi-sensei, dimana warung yang biasa jual pudding, biasanya ada disekitar sini.

Menchi: Disana! *menunjukkan sebuah warung yang agak jauh*

Kuroro: Arigatou!

Setelah membeli pudding...

Kuroro: Arigatou Gozaimasu, sensei! Telah menemaniku! ;|

Kurapika: E-Eh? Hmm... Sama-sama... *pergi*

-Setelah 10 menit-

Teet! Oink! Moo! Meow! Guk! Qwack! Hahaha! Twut! Twet! Tweuat! Twat!

Kurapika: Minna! Sekarang kalian akan belajar tentang obat-obatan untuk menyembuhi luka yang kalian dapat saat dapat pekerjaan! Perkenalkan, ini Leorio-san dan ini Gon-san!

All: Senang berkenalan dengan kalian! Leorio-ossan-sensei dan Gon-sensei imut!

Leorio: Woy! Umurku masih 20-an!

Kurapika: Ups... Maaf, mereka memang seperti ini kecuali terhadapku! Hohoho! *melihat ke 'murid' dan death glare*

GonLeo: *sweat drop*

Kurapika: Leorio-san dan Gon-san, semoga betah di sini!

GonLeo: Hai!

Kurapika: *keluar kelas*

Klik! (suara pintu yang petanda ditutup)

Suara di dalam: Brak! Bruk! Ossan! Awas! Gon-sensei imut! Ringo-chan~! Hisoka?!

Kurapika: *menghela napas* Berisik sekali di dalam! :)

-Kembali di dalam-

YukiKillCind: Gon-sensei imut! *mencoba mencubit pipi Gon*

Leorio: Minna! Mohon diam dan tenang!

Gon: M-Minna! Sensei akan memberikan kalian mencubit pipi sensei, yang penting kalian mendengarkan kata-kata Leorio-sensei!

YukiKillCind: Hai!

All: *kembali duduk di tempat*

-Setelah 1 jam-

Teet! Oink! Moo! Meow! Guk! Qwack! Hahaha! Twut! Twet! Tweuat! Twat!

GonLeo: Sensei ada pertanyaan, kenapa buny-

All: Entahlah... *menggeleng-geleng kepala*

GonLeo: Baiklah... *sweat drop* *keluar kelas*

Gon: *berbisik ke Leorio* Leorio, sepertinya mereka telah lupa bahwa mereka ingin mencubit pipiku.

?: Sensei! Ingat, 'kan?

Gon: GYAAAH! LEORIO! TOLONG!

Killua: Tidak perlu tolong dia, Reorio! *menyeret Gon*

Leorio: Oy! Namaku Leorio! Kau sebaiknya perhatikan apa yang kau ucapkan, Lukia!

-Dan 3 orang yang menyeret 1 orang itu menghilang-

Leorio: *menghela napas* *berjalan ke kantor*

-Di kantor-

?: Hohoho! Bagaimana hari pertamamu, Leorio-ossan?

Leorio: Jaga- Kepala sekolah, Tn. Netero! Ya... Mungkin buruk, murid-murid kelas A-1 memanggilku 'Leorio-ossan'!

?: Maaf, Leorio. Memang murid-muridku seperti itu.

Leorio: Eh? Tidak apa-apa, aku juga biasa di panggil seperti itu saat aku bekerja di tempat lain! Jadinya, tidak perlu merasa sedih, Kurapika!

Kurapika: Ingin kopi?

Leorio: Tidak perlu!

Kurapika: Mana Gon?

Leorio: Dia lagi membayar.

Kurapika: Membayar?

Leorio: Mendengarkan kata-kataku.

Kurapika: Bukankah kalau mereka mendengarkan kata-katamu, kau yang harus membayar? *meminum kopi*

Leorio: *menghela napas* Tetapi, Gon yang meminta mereka agar mendengarkan kata-kataku.

Kurapika: Oooooo...

-Di kelas A-1-

Yukichi: Kuroro! Machi! Kalian disuruh menghapus tulisan yang ada di papapn tulis!

KuroMach: Hai... *menghapus tulisan yang ada di papan tulis*

Kuroro: *menyanyi 1/13*

Machi: *menyanyi Threads ~ Cruel Spider ~*

-Setelah 20 menit-

Teet! Oink! Moo! Meow! Guk! Qwack! Hahaha! Twut! Twet! Tweuat! Twat!

All: *duduk kembali ke bangku masing*

Kurapika: *masuk kelas* *duduk di kursi guru*

Killua: Anu... Sensei...

Kurapika: Ya?

Killua: Kita belajar apa?

Kurapika: Menyanyi!

All (kecuali Yukichi dan Cindy): Sekali lagi?!

Kurapika: *mengangguk* Ya... Dimulai dari Killua...

Killua: Hai... *maju ke depan*

Yukikau hito mishiranu kao futo furikaetta

Kikoeta you na yobereta you na sonna ki ga shitanda

Ima koko ni nani ga aru ka

You know? I don't know. Kotae wa nai

Fu to ukabu osanai kao

Tomatta toki

Nani mo nai doushiyou mo nai wakatteru Ah-

Isagiyoku warau kao So Bad

Itsu made doko made oikaketeru

Mukashi no jibun ga iru Tell me...!

(Selesai!)

Kurapika: Killua boleh duduk, berikutnya Alluka.

Alluka: Hai! *maju ke depan*

Kuru kuru, abaru, kimino

Hitomi sagashte, abaru, dekino

Amano himiku, avaaree

Kara kara, hotou, tateru

Machi toiraizu kimiwo, kashitee, itai moo zuku

(Selesai!)

Kurapika: Baik, Alluka boleh duduk, berikutnya Hisoka.

Hisoka: Hai! *maju ke depan*

Yogoto kanaderu requiem

Kanjita yo sosorotatsu hodo ni

Oishisou de ne mitsuketa

(Selesai!)

All (kecuali Kurapika, Kuroro, dan Illumi): *minta izin ingin ke toilet*

Hisoka: Saa dete oide sono shigemi kara

Furueru hitomi wo eguritorou

Mattete oide ryoute higoreta

Kyousou no utage tsurusareta uso~ Muwah!

Kurapika: Hisoka boleh duduk, berikutnya Kuroro.

Kuroro: Hai... *maju ke depan*

Nusume tada hoshii dake

Ubae motomeru mama ni Hoshii mama i no mama ni nusumu subete~

(Selesai!)

Kurapika: Kuroro boleh duduk.

-Setelah Cindy menyanyi-

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* Cindy boleh duduk, berikutnya Yukichi.

Yukichi: Hai! *maju ke depan*

Yuki ga jimen ni ochiru ~

Oku no kodomo-tachi ga enso o kaishi ~

Miton, koto, sonota o kite ~

Samui shiru koto naku, karera ga asonde ~

Watashi wa, karera wa ~

Yuki no senso o saisei shite kudasai ~

Watashi wa watashi no kako o oboete tsukuru ~

Watashi wa rakka shite jimen ni ochiru yuki o miru ~

Kurapika: *menekan salah satu tombol yang ada di radio* Nama lagu? *mengambil pulpen*

Yukichi: 'Yuki'!

Kurapika: Yukichi boleh duduk, sekarang rapikan buku-buku kalian dan siap-siap untuk pulang!

All: Hai!

-Setelah 3 menit-

All: Sudah! *duduk rapi*

Kurapika: 1, 3, 5, 2, 4, dan 6!

1: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

3: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

5: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

2: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

4: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

6: Sayonara dan arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

Kurapika: Sayonara juga dan sama-sama...

-Di lapangan sekolah-

Yukichi: Minna! Besok kita jalanSjalan, ya! Sama dengan Kurapika!

All: Hai!

* * *

TBC

Ini dia! Balasan untuk review!

Cindy Giovani:

Iya nih! Sudah update dan sudah dimasukin! Mohon tunggu lagi untuk chapter berikutnya!

Shina Kurta:

Hehehe... Saya juga bingung siapa guru menyeramkannya! Mohon tunggu chapter selanjutnya!

Ginryuumaru:

Ngerti, ngerti... Lagi malas 'Log In', ya? Hehehe... Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya!

Juga, ini Author tulis di telepon karena harus dimatikan Internet karena hujan, guntur, dan kilat. Authornya susah copy di telepon, jadinya gak bisa tulis apa yang dikatakan yang ngereview! Gomen!

Saat tulis Hisoka lagi nyanyi, saya jadi pusing dan mual teringat komedi putar saat siang!

Review Please! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Jalan-Jalan!

_** Arigatou gozaimasu, Cindy! Tanpa babibu dan basa-basi, kita mulai! ;)  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 3  
**

Hunter x Hunter: Jalan-Jalan!

Disclaimer: H x H milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!

Pagi yang indah... Burung-burung berkicau... Seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang memegang seikat voucher, keluar mengambil koran yang sebentar lagi akan basah karena embun.

Kurapika: Akan aku hukum mereka nanti! *mengepalkan tangan*

?: Kurapika!

?: Sensei! Kita berangkat!

Kurapika: Kuroro! Illumi! Hisoka! Sini dulu!

KuroIlluHiso: Hai... *mendekat*

Kurapika: *menjitak kepala Kuroro, Illumi, dan Hisoka* Baka! Kalian melakukan pekerjaan sampai membuat kekacauan yang besar!

KuroIlluHiso: Gomen...

Yukichi: Minna! Kita pergi!

All: Hai!

-Di jalan yang sepi karena pagi sekali-

?: Ohayou, Kurapika~ Minna~!

?: Ohayou, Kurapika! Minna!

Kurapika: Ohayou, Gon! Leorio!

All: Ohayou, Gon-sensei imut... Dan... Reorio-ossan-sensei!

Leorio: Oy!

Kurapika: Minna!

Gon: =_=" M-Minna! *still =_=" tetapi jadi =o="*

Leorio: Minna! Ikut sensei! Tangan kanan di atas! *menaikkan tangn kanan* Tangan kiri di bawah! *membuat tangan kiri seperti /* Tangan kanan di atas! *menaruh tangan kanan di atas tangan kiri membentuk huruf X* Lalu digoyang-goyang! *tangan ke atas ke bawah* (coba!)

?: OPPA GANGNAM STYLE!

Leorio: Siapa yang mulai?!

-Yukichi, ke Cindy, ke Killua, dan ke Alluka yang mengikuti Killua-

Leorio: MINNA!

Yukichi: Aku yang mulai! (Ngaku?!)

Leorio: KISAMA!

Yukichi: :p

Kurapika: Yuki!

Yukichi: Hai!

Kurapika: Kita akan ke mana dulu? Sensei punya voucher dari seluruh toko di York Shin dari menang ke-3 di lottery!

Killua: Kita ke toko itu! *menunjuk sebuah toko*

Gon: Itu toko atau cafe, Kurapika?

Kurapika: Itu 'Cafe Choco', juga voucher ini kalau beli baju diskon. Mebel, elektronik, dan bahan bangunan diskon juga, tertera di sini sebanyak berapa Jennies diskonnya. Makanan untuk dapat makanan spesial dengan gratis dan diskon. Sama yang lain akan dapat yang spesial. Di sini semua toko, cafe, supermarket, dan lain-lainnya ada 10 voucher. *membuka tasnya yang berisi banyak voucher* Satu voucher untuk 1 kali datang.

Killua: *mengambil seikat voucher 'Cafe Choco* *mengambil satu voucher dan meletakkannya lagi di dalam tas Kurapika*

-Di dalam Cafe-

?: Ohayou gozaimasu! (kita kenal sebagai Yuki)

All: Ohayou!

Yuki: Silahkan duduk di sini, ya! *mempersilahkan duduk di meja nomor 6, 7, dan 8*

All: Hai! *duduk di kursi nomor 6: Kuroro, Illumi, Hisoka, Killua, Alluka, Kalluto, dan Uvogin. 7: Machi, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Yukichi, Cindy, Kurapika, Phinks, dan Feitan. 8: Bonolenov, Kortopi, Milluki, Franklin, Shalnark, dan Nobunaga.*

Yuki: *mendekati meja 6* Pesan apa, nyonya dan tuan?

Kuroro: Aku pesan pudding caramel, jus jeruk, dan kue rasa coklat dan vanilla...

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Illumi: Aku pesan hmm... pudding rasa anggur, jus anggur, dan kue rasa anggur dan vanilla...

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Hisoka: Aku pesan pudding rasa apel, jus apel, dan pai apel...

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Killua: Aku pesan _tiramisu, strawberry milkshake, _dan es krim rasa coklat dan vanilla!

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Alluka: Aku sama dengan onii-chan!

Yuki: O-Onii-chan? Siapa itu?

Killua: Itu aku... *menghela napas*

Yuki: Ok... *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Kalluto: Aku sama juga dengan Killua-onii-sama dan Alluka-onii-sama...

Yuki: Hai! *tersenyum* *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Uvogin: Aku pesan sama dengan Danchou!

Yuki: Apa lagi? Etoo... Danchou itu siapa?

Kuroro: *mengangkat tangan* Aku, artinya boss...

Yuki: Oh... *tersenyum* *menulis sesuatu di kertas* *mendekati meja nomor 7* Pesan apa, nyonya dan tuan?

Machi: Aku pesan... _Strawberry cheesecake _dan _strawberry milkshake._

ShizuPakuYukiCind: *mengangguk* Kami sama juga

Yuki: Hai *menulis seduatu di kertas*

Kuurapika: Aku pesan pudding rasa jeruk dan jus jeruk.

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Phinks: Aku sama dengan Danchou!

Feitan: Sama juga...

Yuki: H-Hai! (Dalam hati: _Banyak sama dengan dia!)_ *menulis sesuatu di kertas* *mendekati meja nomor 8* Pesan apa, tuan-tuan?

All (kecuali Milluki): Sama dengan Danchou!

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas* Sekarang anda lagi, tuan.

Milluki: Aku sama dengan Kiru tapi tambah lolipop!

Yuki: Kiru?

Killua: *angkat tangan*

Yuki: *menulis sesuatu di kertas* Aku mengerti, bayarannya 1 juta jennies!

Killua: *memberikan voucher yang tadi diambilnya sebelum masuk* Ini!

Yuki: Hai! Kiru-sama!

Killua: Namaku Killua. Spesial?

Yuki: Nanti akan diberikan! Saat kalian akan pergi!

-Setelah mereka makan-

Yuki: Ini! *memberikan 2 kotak yang agak besar* SPESIAL-NYA!

Killua: Arigatou! *menerima kotak tersebut*

Yukichi: Ada- Mph! *ditutup mulut dengan Kurapika*

Kurapika: Diam...

-Di jalan-

Yukichi: Tadi ada dua Yuki! Sekarang kita ke carnival itu! *menunjuk sebuah parade yang asalnya dari sebuah carnival*

Kurapika: Baiklah... Tapi Yukichi yang beli tiketnya!

Yukichi: APA?!

Kurapika: 'Kan hanya toko dan cafe!

Yukichi: Ok! Ok! (Dalam hati: _Nanti bikin fic yang lebih menyiksa!) _

-Setelah keluar carnival-

Yukichi: Habis uangku! *menangis darah*

All: Hehe...

-Sore-

Kurapika: Jaa! Minna!

Yang panggil 'Kurapika': Jaa! Kurapika!

Yang panggil 'Sensei': Jaa! Sensei!

* * *

TBC

Maaf pendek! **Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hari Ke-3

_**Akhirnya update juga setelah lama libur (?). Sebenarnya Author lagi sakit kemarin dan menulis sebuah fic. Kalau di katakan ngak asyik lagi, deh. Ini jadi hari ke-3 karena c**__**hapter 3 yang lalu liburan. Kita mulai saja, yuk!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Hunter x Hunter: Hari Ke-3**

**Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter dan chara-nya adalah milik Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei!**

**Warning!: OOC-ness, gaje, aneh, anak-anak jangan mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh para Assassin!**

Twut! Twut! Twut! Twet! Twet! Twet! Twat! Twat! Twat!

Illumi: Sepertinya suara belnya akan membaik karena hanya ada 3 jenis suara...

KuroHiso: Hm! Hm! *mengangguk* (Author tadi lagi mengangguk (ngikutin Kuroro dan Hisoka) ngak sadar di TV di channel Animax (tempat banyak anime ditayangkan) ada Ani-chan (tempat 2 anime ditayangkan) lagi mengangguk! XD)

-Di kelas A-1-

All: O-Ohayou! K-Kurapika-s-sensei! (baca saja nanti 'Hunter x Hunter: Jalan-Jalan!')

Kurapika: Ohayou... *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh sejak sebelum masuk kelas sehingga membuat murid lain berlari ke kelas masing-masing*

Yukichi mind: _Sebaiknya aku tidak melakukan ide itu!_

Kurapika: *menghela napas dan menghilangkan aura pembunuhnya*

All: *menghela napas*

Kurapika: *tersenyum* Baik! Sensei akan memberikan kertas pekerjaan membunuh!

YukiCind: *meniru 'The Scream'*

Kurapika: Apa?

Yukichi: Tidak! *kabur* *kembali sambil membawa pedang warna putih mengkilat dan pegangan warna merah darah* Ayo!

Cindy: A-Aku jadi partner Yukichi!

YukiCind: *menerima lembaran* *kabur*

-Setelah 1 jam-

Kurapika: Akhirnya kalian kembali!

Yukichi: Ya! *mengangkat pedang yang berlumuran darah* Sensei! Aku ingin mandi dulu! *kabur* (baju sih kotor)

Kurapika: Cindy, kok, ngak kotor bajunya? Ngak nolongin, ya?

Cindy: ...

Kurapika: *jalan ke kantor*Twut! Twut! Twut! Twet! Twet! Twet! Twat! Twat! Twat!

-Di kantor-

Kurapika: Leorio, Gon, ingin kopi, teh, atau susu?

Gon: Aku susu!

Leorio: Kopi.

Kurapika: Ini... *menaruh tiga gelas* *menyeruput tehnya*

Slurp! Slurp! Slurp!

Leorio: KURAPIKA! BERISIK TAUK!

All di kantor: Shh! *meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut*

Leorio: *menutup mulut dengan tangan kanan*

Kurapika: Kau sendiri berisik!

Leorio: DIAM SAJA!

All di kantor: SHH! *meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut kemudian ditekan*

Leorio: Gomen, gomen...

-Di kelas-

Yukichi: Hah~

Kuroro: Habis mandi?

Yukichi: Habis apa lagi? Hah? Bego amet.

Kuroro: *melanjutkan aktivitasnya sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya*

Yukichi: *membersihkan pedangnya (saya meng-khayal tentang pedang tersebut) (pedang tersebut adalah pedang Nen yang namanya 'Kuta' (saya meng-khayal tentang pedang ini! Pedang ini berasal dari nama Pelabuhan atau Tanjung (saya lupa) Kuta!)*

Killua: Gon-sensei! Nanti main, ya! Pulang sekolah!

Alluka: Nyam! Nyam! Makirya japat duga gainjinan aku! (Akhirnya dapat juga keinginan aku!) *makan takoyaki*

Kalluto: Alluka-onii-sama, habiskan dulu dalam mulut. *makan takoyaki bersama Alluka dan Cindy*

Cindy: Matul jata Katuro! (Betul kata Kalluto!) *makan takoyaki*

Kalluto: Kau sendiri sama. *minum air*

Killua: Yo!

Alluka: Ojii-san!

Kalluto: Killua-onii-sama.

Killua: O-Ojii-san?

Kalluto: Killua-onii-sama, mulut Alluka penuh, makanya jadi terdengar 'Ojii-san', sebenarnya 'Onii-san'.

Killua: Sokka... Oh ya, ini, 2 bungkus takoyaki, simpan untuk istirahat kedua dan ketiga!

Alluka: HAI!

Kalluto: Hai, Killua-onii-sama.

Cindy: Trims, A-

Killua: Iiiiiiih... Siapa yang beri kau?! Aku beri Alluka 'n Kalluto!

Cindy: Iiiiiiiiih... Siapa yang bilang 'Trims' ke kau? Aku bilang 'Trims' ke Alluka! Makanya! Jangan potong perkataan orang!

Killua: Cius miapah?

Cindy: Mi ayam!

Killua: Ayam apa?!

Cindy: Ayam goreng!

Killua: Goreng apa?!

Cindy: Goreng ikan!

Killua: Ikan APA?!

Cindy: Ikan mas!

Killua: Mas APA?!

Cindy: Masalah buat loe?

Killua: MASALAH BANGET!

Cindy: KNP?! (KENAPA?!) (Author singkat)

Killua: Karena loe makan makanan yang aku kasih! Tetapi! Aku bukan kasih ke kau!

Cindy: Sudah! Sudah! Aku mau ke Yukichi saja! *berjalan ke sebelah kiri Yukichi*

(A/N: Sekilas info, Kuroro ada di sebelah kiri Yukichi dan Killua ada di sebelah kanan Yukichi. Alluka ada di depan Killua dan Kalluto ada di sebelah kanan Killua. Shalnark ada di sebelah kiri CIndy dan Shizuku ada di sebelah kanan Cindy.)

Yukichi: *memiringkan Kuta ke kiri kamudian me-lap-nya lagi*

Kuroro: *berdiri dan berjalan ke papan tulis* *menulis sesuatu di papan tulis*

Cindy: *lompat ke belakang*

BRAK! Ting! Ting! (suara kaca jatuh tetapi selamat)

Kuroro: Hmm? *melihat ke belakang* MEJAKU! MANA BOLA MATA SUKU KURUTA-NYA?!

Cindy: *jatuh* *memegang kepalanya dengan tangan kanan*

Kurapika: *tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan menyambar tabung Bola Mata Suku Kuruta yang jatuh* *menghilang*

All di dalam kelas: (Yang ada di kelas: Alluka, Kalluto, Killua, Cindy, Kuroro, dan Yukichi) Kurapika-sensei!

Kuroro: *menatap Cindy sinis* *death glare ke Cindy*

Cindy: *gulp* O_O

Yukichi: PEDANGKU! SEKARANG KOTOR KENA DEBU! *menoleh ke Cindy* *death glare entah ke siapa*

Killua: Yaaaaah! Ayo kita keluar! Alluka! Kalluto! Nanti termasuk yang di death glare!

AlluKallu: Hai...

Kemudian, ketiga bersaudara itu keluar...

Yukichi: Baik-

Twut! Twut! Twut! Twet! Twet! Twet! Twat! Twat! Twat!

All:*duduk di bangku masing-masing*

Kurapika: *masuk ke kelas dengan wajah yang berseri-seri dan duduk di kursi guru* Sekarang kita akan tanya jawab!

All: H-Hai!

Kurapika: Pertanyaan pertama... Mengapa kincir angin dapat berputar? (Author lupa soalnya)

Setelah 5 menit...

Kurapika mind: _Sepertinya murid-muridku bodoh!_

Yukichi: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: Ya! Yukichi!

Yukichi: Karena adanya energi yang dimiliki oleh udara yang bergerak!

Kurapika: Betul! Pertanyaan kedua... Sebutkan nama benus-benua!

Setelah 30 detik...

Kuroro: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: _Bagus!_ YA! Kuroro?

Kuroro: Benua Asia, Benua Eropa, Benua Amerika, Benua Australia, Benua Afrika, dan Benua Antartika.

Kurapika: _So clever! Wait! _Etoo... Yukichi... Kenapa kau berbisik dengan Kuroro?

YukiKuro mind: _Ketahuan kami kerja sama!_

Yukichi: Tidak ada apa-apa!

Kurapika: Hmm... Baiklah... Berikutnya... Pertanyaan ketiga... Di manakah letak PLTA yang ada di Indonesia?

YukiCind: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: YA! Yukichi dan Cindy!

YukiCind: PLTA berada di daratan tinggi pegunungan! (semua soal ini Author ambil dari buku Author) (beberapa Author tanyakan ke orang tua jawabannya untuk lebih yakin)

Kurapika: Betul! Berikutnya! Pertanyaan keempat! Kita sampai 5! Sebutkan artinya tentor!

Setelah 5 menit...

Kuroro: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: Ya! Kuroro!

Kuroro: Tentor adalah pembimbing atau sahabat yang mengajarkan pada kita satu hal yang kecil!

Kurapika: Ya! Betul! Betul! Pertanyaan terakhir! Berapakah hasil 36618982378+859320-246211738?

All mind: _Buset!_

Setelah 5 menit...

YukiKuro: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: Ya! Yukichi dan Kuroro!

YukiKuro: Hasilnya 3637362990!

Twut! Twut! Twut! Twet! Twet! Twet! Twat! Twat! Twat!

-Setelah Kurapika pergi-

Yukichi: Soal terakhir tadi gila amet!

Kuroro: Iya...

Cindy: Kalian berdua kerja sama, 'kan?

YukiKuro: *mengeluarkan aura pembunuh*

Cindy: G-G-Go-Gomen!

YukiKuro: *menghilangkan aura pembunuh*

All: *menghela napas*

Yukichi: Suara langkah kaki siapa itu?

All: Eh?

Tap... Tap! Tap! Tap!

?: Oy! Yukichi! (sebenarnya orang ini memanggil saya dengan nama saya yang sebenarnya) Apa yang kau perlukan?!

Yukichi: Ah! Lana! (Nama sebenarnya **** ****, hanya biasa di panggil 'Lana')

Lana: Cepat! Apa perlumu?!

Yukichi: *mengacungkan jari*

Killua: *mengangguk* Lana! Umurmu berapa?

Lana: *mulai berpikiran yang tidak-tidak* *menyeringai* 30 tahun!

Yukichi: Itu berarti...

All di dalam kelas: Kamu bodoh! 'Kan, masih **** ****! Ngak **** **** artinya! Berarti bodoh amet!

Lana mind: _Lho, kenapa kejadian pagi tadi di kelas terjadi lagi? _(sebenarnya kejadian pagi tadi saya lupa sedikit)

-Setelah Lana pergi-

All di dalam kelas (kecuali Yukichi): Bagaimana? Apa ada yang salah?

Yukichi: *mengacungkan jempol* Tidak! Bagus!

All: *tersenyum*

Setelah 20 menit...

Twut! Twut! Twut! Twet! Twet! Twet! Twat! Twat! Twat!

All: *duduk di bangku masing-masing*

Kurapika: *masuk kelas dan duduk di kursi guru* Sekarang... Kita akan belajar tentang Bahasa Spanish!

All: Hai!

Kurapika: Tulis apa yang Sensei tulis di papan tulis! Lho, ini apa? *nunjuk-nunjuk papan tulis yang bertulisan 'Lomba Membunuh Besok!'*

All: Hapus aja!

Kurapika: *menghapus tulisan yang ada di papan tulis* *menulis sesuatu dengan spidol*

Papa tulis: 1. Gracias = Terima kasih

2. Mañana = Besok

3. Ayer = Kemarin

4. Muñeca = Boneka

5. Luz = Cahaya

6. Oscuridad = Kegelapan

7. Bueno = Baik

8. Mal = Jahat

9. Matar = Membunuh

10. Satisfacer = Bertemu

11. Vida = Kehidupan

12. Naturaleza = Alam

13. Personalidad = Kepribadian

14. Gran = Hebat

15. Zodíaco = Zodiak

15. Animal = Hewan

16. Humano = Manusia

17. Hola = Halo

18. Despedida = Selamat tinggal

19. Amor = Cinta

20. Afecto = Kasih sayang

Kurapika: Sampai situ! Ini! Ambil ya! Buku Bahasa Spanish!

All: Hai! *berdiri dan mengambil buku Bahasa Spanish*

Kurapika: Rapikan buku-buku kalian!

All: Hai! *merapikan buku-buku kemudian memasukkannya dalam tas*

Kurapika: semuanya boleh pulang!

All: Hai! *berdiri, berjalan mendekati Kurapika* Sayonara, terima kasih, dan maaf, Sensei! *membungkuk hormat* *keluar kelas*

Kurapika: Sayonara juga, sama-sama, dan permintaan maaf di terima! *keluar kelas*

-Di lapangan-

Kurapika: Gon! Leorio! *melambai-lambaikan tangan dan berlari mendekati Gon dan Leorio* Lho, Killua, kenapa belum pulang?

Killua: Aku punya janji main dengan Gon-sensei setelah pulangan!

Gon: Killua, panggil saja aku Gon!

Killua: Oke! Gon! Ayo! Kita pergi pakai mobilku!

Gon: Oke! Sayonara! Kurapika! Leorio! *berjalan bersama Killua sehingga masuk ke dalam mobil dan mobil warna perak tersebut jalan meninggalkan lapangan sekolah*

KuraLeo: Sayonara! Gon!

Kurapika: Ayo kita jalan saja!

Leorio: Hm!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

_**Akhirnya! Update juga! Oh ya! Ini dia! Balasan review!**_

_****_**Cindy Giovani: Hahahaha, arigatou Yukichi san, Ga apa-apa kok manggil sensei kurapika,"Kurapika" aja, masalahnya Kurapika itu sering aku panggil Kurapika aza, daripada dipanggil "mbak" XD, lanjutt yaaa**

**_Ini review chapter 2! Karena lupa balas review di chapter 3! Mohon tunggu lagi, ya! Cindy-san! Ini sudah di update 2 chapter! Maaf liburnya lama banget! (kalau menurut Readers lama)_  
**

**_Akhir kata..._**

**_Review Please!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Hari Ke-4

**Saya punya utang setidaknya 2 saja... Kisah Pangeran dan Puteri, dan Hunter x Hunter: Jalan-Jalan! Mulai yuk! Ini namanya ngak pakai hitam!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Hari Ke-5**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro, Author yang tidak banyak utangnya...**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: Humor just a bit, maybe not to funny, Gaje, OOC-ness, OOC, Aneh, dan gila (?)!  
**

** not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~  
**

**~Pagi jam 05.55~**

**~Asrama~**

**~Asrama Assassin~**

**~Ruangan Gennei Ryodan!**

**(yang di chapter 1 rumah Hisoka hotel no-name)**

Machi melihat teman-temannya atau seanggotanya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sendiri, tangan kirinnya lagi memegang HP dan tangan kanannya memegang secangkir teh panas.

Machi: Hn, Kurapika-sensei, PR-nya halaman 78 sampai 100 'kan?

. . .

Machi, Semuanya ditulis, tidak ada soal yang terlewatkan, kalau A-B-C jawabannya satu, oke, oke, jaa... *menutup HP*

Kuroro: Halaman 78 sampai 100, semuanya ditulis, tidak ada soal yang terlewatkan, alau A-B-C jawabannya satu, kalau 'oke, oke' itu apa?

Machi: Kalu bercoret atau pakai correction pen salah, dan jika tida dikumpul langsung dapat 0.

Kuroro: Benar, 'kan?

Shalnark: What the?!

Shizuku: Omong-omong, Shalnark saja yang belum menyelesaikannya!

All: ...

**~Saudara Zoldyck~**

Killua: Milluki! Kau telah menghancurkan sarapanku! Berikan aku 100 kotak Choco Robokun!

Milluki: Yare-yare, besok...

Killua: Hai, hai, hai! *menelepon Alluka yang sebenarnya dekat dengannya* *melakukan permintaan Allka* Aku ingin si Piggie-

Milluki: Hai! Ini Choco Robokun! *melempar 100 kotak Choco Robokun*

Killua: *memakan lahap Choco Robokun* Nanika! Aku ingin kau mengambilkanku serbet!

Nanika: Hai! *pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil serbet*

**~Para Author~**

Yuki: Selesai PR-nya!

Cindy: Aku juga... *membereskan buku-buku*

Yuki: Akan kusiapkan makan siang! *pergi ke dapur*

Condy: Kita makan apa?

Yuki: Wafel dengan crepes! Wafel kau rasa apa?

Cindy: Terserah!

Kaboom!

Cindy: _Ini anak masak tuh seperti apa?_

Yuki: *kembali* Wafel dengan es krim coklat dan vanilla membuat rasa susu coklat (rasa kesukaan Author dalam bentuk es krim) dan crepes dengan tomat, telur, dan sayur! Satu lagi! Burger dengan daging sapi yang besar dan mayonnaise yang banyak! *melahap sarapan tersebut*

Cindy: *hanya bisa sweat drop*

**~Hotel no-name~ **

Gon: Tidak kusadari kita tinggal di hotel yang sama...!

Leorio: Yah, semuanya gratis, kalau tempatnya tidak terjamin tapi gratis.

Kurapika: Yah, tinggal kita lagi yang tinggal di sini, ayo kita bersihkan seluruh ini!

All: WHAT THE?!

Kurapika: Kita bikin 10 mesin canggih pembersih dan kita tinggal santai!

All: *menghela napas* Syukur...

**~Jam 07.45~**

**~Assassin High School, Class 1-A~**

Yuki: Ohayou minna!

All: Ohayou...

Yuki: Shal, sudah selesai PR?

Shalnark: *duduk di pojokan* *menangis dalam diam*

Yuki: ****!

Anime character: ...

Yuki: Apa? Menjawab **** itu wajib tauk!

Anime character: Kami bukan ****, oon!

Yuki: Oh, gomen...

**Meow~! Meow~! Meow~! Guk! Guk! Guk!**

All: *duduk di bangku masing-masing* Eh?

Yuki: Itu 'kan...

Cindy: Suara...

YukiCind: Killua dan Gon-sensei!

**. . . . .**

**~Hening~**

Kurapika: *masuk dan duduk di kursi guru* Ohayou!

All: Ohayou...

Kurapika: Kita mulai absent! *melihat ke sebuah buku* Gennei Ryodan?

Gennei Ryodan: Hadir!

Kurapika: Kuroro?

Kuroro: Hadir...

Kurapika: Hisoka?

Hisoka: Fufufu~ Hadir...

Kurapika: Illumi?

Illumi: Hadir...

Kurapika: Yuki dan Cindy?

Yuki: Hadir!

Cindy: Hadir!

Kurapika: Alluka?

Alluka: Hadir!

Kurapika: Kalluto?

Kalluto: Hadir...

Kurapika: Killua?

**. . . .**

**~Hening~**

Kurapika: Tuan Killua?

**. . . .**

**~Hening~**

Kurapika: KILLUA! *teriak level bom atom*

**BRAK!**

Killua: GOMEN AKU TERLAMBAT!

Kurapika: Kau harus dihukum menulis 'Aniki, sebenarnya, aku...' kau tahu.

Killua: Hai... mengambil kertas kemudian menulis sampai dua lembar* *mengeluarkan _Nen_*

Kurapika: Jangan gunakan _Kanmuru!_

Killua: Hai...

All (kecuali yang selalu stay cool): *sweat drop*

?: Kurapika, ini saatnya aku mengajar...

Kurapika: Oh, iya, minna! Namanya Ryuuki Kyouko (OOC), ia adalah asistenku karena kalian susah diatur, aku punya firasat buruk tentang hari ini, jadi dia menggantikanku mengajar, jaa! Ryuuki-san, semoga betah di sini! *melambai seraya berjalan untuk keluar*

Ryuuki: Hai... Jaa... *mengatakan dengan nada yang dingin*

All: Etoo... Senang berkenalan dengan sensei, Ryuuki-sensei...

Ryuuki: Hai... *mengatakan dengan nada yang dingin* Kita belajar apa?

Kuroro: Ah! Lomba membunuh!

Ryuuki: Benar juga, 10 menit lagi...

**~Di Ruangan untuk Menunggu~**

Ryuuki: Kalian adalah kelas 1-A, kalian akan melawan kelas 2-A...

Kuroro: Aku pemimpinnya...

Ryuuki: Pemimpin lawan pemimpin, hmm. *tersenyum tipis*

Yuki: Aku perlu bertemu Kurapika-sensei!

Ryuuki: Kurapika ada di kelas 1-A..

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: *mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang bersampul coklat* *mendekati Kurapika* Ini untukmuu! Kurapika-sensei! *memberikan bku tersebut kemudian lari secepat kilat*

Kurapika: Arigatou... *membuka buku tersebut* *mata berubah merah* KAU AUTHOR SIALAN! *merusak benda-benda yang ada di kelas dengan Dowsing Chain*

**~Di Ruangan untuk Menunggu~**

Ryuuki: Sepertinya Kurapika sedang mengamuk...

Kuroro: Apa yang terjadi?

Yuki: Aku memberikan buku bersampul coklat yang berjudul '*I Love* Spider'!

All mind: _Ini Author, sialan!_

Yuki: Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap!

KilluAlluCind: Hai!

Gennei Ryodan, Kuroro, Illumi, Hisoka, Ryuuki: Hai... (Hisoka: Fufufu~ Hai...)

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Maaf kalau pendek, chapter berikutnya baru lombanya, nanti ada korbannya, oke, review please! Tentang Cindy Giovani, gomen aku sebenarnya sengaja bikin Cindy-san sial karena ngak tahu harus tulis apa lagi!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Competition

**Ini chapter seperti di chapter 5, namanya ngak pakai hitam, dan, untuk Cindy Giovani dengan yang di chapter sebelumnya ngak lengkap, maaf untuk chapter 4 Anda sial karena saya habis ide! Tentang di chapter 4 'Lomba Membunuh' sebenarnya seperti pertarungan di Battle Arena! Mari kita mulai!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Competition  
**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro, Author yang tidak banyak utangnya...**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: Humor just a bit, maybe not to funny, Gaje, OOC-ness, OOC, Aneh, dan gila (?)!  
**

** not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~  
**

Pembawa acara (Yuri): Perkenalkan! Namaku Yuri! Asisten Gon-sensei! Mari kita mulai lomba gaje ini! Ronde pertama! Kelas 1-A vs kelas 2-A! Kuroro Lucifer vs...

1-A (kecuali Ryuuki): *mengangguk*

Pembawa acara: Ryuuki Kyouko!

1-A (kecuali Ryuuki): WHAT THE?!

Ryuuki: *merebut mic* Maaf, sebenarnya, aku rajin bolos untuk kerja paruh waktu!

Shoko: Cepat saja sudah!

Yuri: Mari kita mulai! Saya harap kontestan segera naik ke atas!

Ryuuki: Yuri-san, aku sudah ada di atas!

Yuri: Eh? Gomen!

Kuroro: *naik ke atas entah apa, yang penting mengerikan*

Yuri: Dipersilahkan bersiap-siap!

Kuroro: *mengeluarkan Bandit Secret*

Ryuuki: *di antara jari-jari tangannya ada sebuah bola warna hitam*

Kuroro: Ah... Kuro...

**~Sementara Itu~**

Kurapika: *menghancurkan seluruh benda yang menghalanginya menggunakan Dowsing Chain* Yuki! Get ready for my revenge! (Bahasa Inggris, bahasa suku Kuruta)

Yuki: :p Kejar aku kalau bisa! *lari* Omong-omong, aku bukan seorang Gennei Ryodan! *memegang sebuah kamus* *melihat kamus tersebut*

Kurapika: You ask for it! *mengejar Yuki* Give back the dictionary!

Yuki: No way! It was a Kuruta dictionary! *masih melihat kamus tersebut*

Kurapika: Look! Kuroro is getting ready! *berhenti berlari*

Yuki: That's my line! *berhenti berlari* Untuk membuatmu lebih fokus untuk menonton daripada mengejarku!

**~Di Atas Benda Mengerikan~**

Yuri: Get ready! Set! Start!

Ryuuki: *melempar bola-bola hitam yang ada di antara jari-jari tangannya ke tanah*

**Boom!**

Yuri: Eh?

Kuroro: *tiba-tiba di belakang Ryuuki* *menotok saraf yang untuk pingsan dan untuk mematikan saraf tersebut agar Ryuuki pinsan* (Gagal, ya? Kalau ngak ngerti tanyain orang tua!)

Ryuuki: *pingsan*

Yuri: E-EH?!

GonLeo: *tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana dan membawa Ryuuki ke UKS*

Yuri: Pemenangnya kelas 1-A!

1-A: Yatta!

Nobunaga: Kerja bagus, Danchou!

Kurapika: Good job! *mengacungkan jempol*

All: Eh? *sweat drop*

Yuki: *melihat kamus yang sempat diabaikan* Artinya, 'Kerja bagus'!

Kurapika: Give back the dictionary!

Yuki: No way!

All: *makin sweat drop*

Yuki: Bagus! Sekarang kita harus istirahat!

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: *membaca *I Love* Spiders* *membuka halaman berikutnya*

Kurapika: *mencari buku-buku yang ada terus *I Love* dan *I Love* terus* *mengambil buku Learning To Live Gl*b*l*s*s* yang ada dua saja Learning To Live* (* in o)

**~Sisanya Mengambil Buku yang Tersisa 8 yang 1 Learning To Live dan 7 *I Love*~**

Yuki: KALIAN INI PIKIR INI PERPUSTAKAAN?!

All: Hehe... gomen...

Kurapika: It time to-

Yuki: Hentikan bahasa Kuruta-nya!

Kurapika: Gomen.. Saatnya kumpul PR!

All (kecuali Shalnark): Hai! *memberikn buku tulis untuk PR ke Kuroro*

Kuroro: *menaruh seluruh buku-buku tersebut di atas meja guru*

Shalnark: Ampuuun, Sensei! *menyembah Kurapika*

Kurapika: Apa?

Shalnark: AKU NGAK KUMPUL PR! *nangis darah*

Kurapika: Bisa kumpul besok!

Shalnark: Tapi katanya kalau ngak kumpul dapat 0!

Kurapika: Kata siapa?

Shalnark: MACHI!

Kurapika: *menoleh ke Gennei Ryodan*

Machi: Gomen... Aku hanya pura-pura menelepon!

Gennei Ryodan: Bermaksud memojokkan Shalnark!

Kurapika: Ya sudah, besok aja!

Shalnark: ARIGATOU, _KAMI-SAMA! _ *berhenti nangis darah*

Yuki: Ayo kembali!

**~Di Lapangan~**

Yuri: Pemenangnya kelas 2-C! Ronde 1 bagian semi-final! Kelas 1-A vs kelas 2-B! Shalnark vs Yoko Kinishita! Di harapkan para kontestan naik ke atas!

ShalYo: *naik ke atas*

Yuri: Dipersilahkan bersiap-siap!

Shalnark: *mengeluarkan telepon* *melempar jarum ke Yoko*

Yoko: ...

Yuri: Get ready! Set! Go!

Shalnark: *memencet tombol-tombol di teleponnya*

Yoko: *mengangkat tangan* Aku, Yoko Kinishita, menyatakan mundur!

2-B: WHAT THE?!

Yuri: Eh? Pemenangnya kelas 1-A!

2-B: Cih! Kelas 1-A selalu menyelesaikannya dengan one shot!

Shalnark: Hontouni arigatou... *turun*

Yoko: Eh?

Yuri: Ronde 2 bagian semi-final! Kelas yang kalah melawan kelas yang menang di ronde 3 yang lalu! Kelas 2-B melawan kelas 2-C!

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: *memakan mi*

Shalnark: *mengerjakan PR*

Kurapika: *memeriksa PR*

Kuroro: *membaca buku*

Sisanya: *sibuk dengan urusan sendiri*

Yuki: Berikutnya 3 lawan 3! Aku, Cindy, dan Alluka!

CindAllu: Hai!

**~Di Lapangan~**

Yuri: Pemenangnya kelas 2-B! Ini dia! Final! Kelas 1-A vs kelas 2-B! Yuki Hiiro vs Shoko Kyouko!

1-A: WHAT THE?!

Ryuuki: Omong-omong, Shouko adalah adikku!

Yuri: Dan Cindy Giovani vs Yoko Kinishita! Kemenangan telak akan Alluka Zoldyck karena kelas 2-B takut kalah telak! Silahkan bersiap-siap!

Alluka: Aku ingin Kuta!

Yuki: *memberikan Kuta ke Alluka*

Alluka: Aku ingin poni Cindy!

Cindy: *memotong sedikit dari poninya dan memberikannya ke Alluka*

Alluka: Aku ingin Yuki mita maaf!

Yuki: Maaf telah membuatmu sial di chapter 4 karena aku kehabisan ide! *mengulurkan tangan*

Cindy: Tidak apa-apa! *bersalaman*

Nanika: ...

YoSho: *memasang kuda-kuda*

Yuri: Get ready! Set! Go!

YuCind: Aku ingin Yoko Kinishita dan Shoko Kyouko turun dari atas!

Nanika: Hai! *mendorong Yoko dan Shoko yang membeku*

YoSho: *jatuh* Ittai!

1-A: Yatta!

Yuri: Pemenang lomba gaje ini adalah 1-A! Di persilahkan kelas 1-A menerima piala dan medali!

1-A: *memakai medali*

Kuroro: *memegang piala*

Kurapika: *tersenyum*

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: Huh! Selesai juga! Ini dia balasan review! **

**Arillia Ryodan: Hahaha..  
Ceritanya GaJe ya..  
Lucu pula,, dr bbrp sisi..**

Update soon ya,. Ditunggu.. :D

**Iya nih sudah di update! Memang GaJe! XD Ok! Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**


	7. Hari Ke-6! Happy Birthday! Hari Ke-7!

**Halo minna! Di sini ada anak baru! Coba tebak! ;). Huhuhu... Besok hari terakhir! YATTA! Minna! Apa kabar? Pasti baik! :D Ok! Mulai yuk!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: ****Hari Ke-6 + Happy Birthday! + Hari Ke-7  
**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro, Author yang tidak banyak utangnya...**

**Hunter x Hunter **© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: Humor just a bit, maybe not to funny, Gaje, OOC-ness, OOC, Aneh, dan gila (?)!  
**

** I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~**

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: *meminum minuman yang ada di dalam gelas* Hmm...

Cindy: *memainkan kartu*

Kurapika: Minna! Sekarang kita punya teman baru! Silahkan masuk!

?: *masuk* Watashi wa Arillia Ryodan! Ohayou!

All: Hmm...

Kurapika: Minna! Hari ini kita akan duduk sebangku! (Meja di tandai M dan kursi ditandai K)

(MM)  
(KK)

Feitan duduk dengan Phinks, Machi duduk dengan Shizuku, Arillia duduk dengan Shalnark, Killua duduk dengan Alluka, Hisoka dengan Illumi, Pakunoda duduk dengan Kalluto, Nobunaga dengan Uvogin, Bonolenov dengan Franklin, Cindy dengan Kortopi...

Cindy: ^_^" EEK!

Kurapika: Milluki dan Ryuuki, Yoko dan Shoko...

All: APA?!

Kurapika: Tentang kemarin aku meminta mereka pura-pura bersekutu dengan kelas 1-B. Dan...

Yuki: Langsung kelompoknya aja!

Kurapika: Kelompoknya...

1. Kuroro ketua, Yuki, Cindy, dan Kortopi

2. Machi ketua, Shizuku, Feitan, dan Phinks

3. Shalnark ketua, Arillia, Killua, dan Alluka

4. Pakunoda ketua, Kalluto, Nobunaga, dan Uvogin

5. Franklin ketua, Bobolenov, Milluki, dan Ryuuki

6. Ryuuki ketua, Yoko, Shoko, dan Milluki

Killua: Si Piggie di antara para perempuan lah... Cie~!

Milluki: DIAM!

Kurapika: Silahkan satukan meja kalian menjadi meja yang besar yang terdiri dari 4 meja!

All: Hai!

Ryuuki: *tiba-tiba muncul* Hai!

**~Setelah Itu~**

Illumi: His, ayo kita jalan-jalan...

Hisoka: Fufufu~ Ini pertama kali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan... Bagaimana, ya?

Illumi: Cepat karena ini kesempatan langka...

Hisoka: Baiklah...

HisoIllu: *pergi keluar*

Yuki: Tuh kotak-kotaknya datang~! Arigatou Yoko, Shoko, dan Ryuuki!

Kurapika: Buah-buahan... Snack... Minuman... Champagne... Makanan... Kue... Hiasan... Permen karet kesukaan Hisoka... Check! Tidak ada hadiah?

All: Mana mungkin kami akan memberi hadiah ke badut gila itu!

_Drt... Drt... Drt..._

Kurapika: Ada pesan masuk!

**From: No name**

**No tittle**

**Kalian jahat! Kalau tidak ada hadiah kalian harus mengabulkan permintaanku!  
**

All: *gulp*

**~Tiba-tiba TV Menyala~**

**~Muncul Gambar Illumi Sedang Diikat~**

Illumi: Gomen minna... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya!

All: Gagal kita!

. . . . . . . . . .

Oke... Di atas tadi hanya rekayasa... Ayo kita ke yang sebenarnya!

. . . . . . . . . .

_Drt... Drt... Drt..._

Kurapika: Ada pesan masuk!

. . . . . . . . . .

Oke... Ini Kurapika punya semua nomor telepon kelas 1-A!

. . . . . . . . . .

**From: Illumi Zoldyck**

**No Tittle**

**Kami lagi di kebun apel merah... Di sini ada Menchi-sensei, katanya dia mendengar tentang yang lagi kita lakukan rencananya, ia mengajak kami masak _cupcake _rasa apel, pai rasa apel, dan kue rasa apel...**

**Rasa aku kita punya cukup waktu...**

Kurapika: *membacakannya* Ayo kita laksanakan rencananya!

All: Hai!

ShizuShalArill: *menaruh makanan ringan di atas meja* *menyusun piring-piring, gelas-gelas, mangkuk, mangkuk pesar, piring besar, dan menaruh buah-buahan ke dalam keranjang* *manaruh mangkuk kecil dan agak besar yang berisi air*

Gennei Ryodan Sisanya: *menghias kelas 1-A dengan hiasan*

KortoKilluAlluKallu: *menata meja-meja menjadi rapi kemudian diberikan taplak meja*

Milluki: *menaruh topi-topi berbentuk kerucut di atas meja laki-laki sedang perempuan mahkota perak dan terompet di atas meja masing-masing*

YokoShoRyuu: *membuang sampah-sampah yang ada di dalam laci*

KuroYukiCind: *menyapu kemudian mengepel setelah semuanya selesai*

**~Sementara Itu~**

Menchi: Ah! Tentang makanan yang sudah masak masukkan ke dalam mesin pemanas, Buhara!

Buhara: Hai!

Hisoka: *mengocok telur*

Menchi: Illumi! Tolong masukkan tepung yang ada di dalam mangkuk itu ke dalam mangkuk besar ini! Hisoka! Tolong masukkan telur itu ke dalam mangkuk besar ini! *memasukan garam ke dalam mangkuk besar*

HisoIllu: Hai... *melakukan apa yang disuruh*

Menchi: Illumi! Berikan apel yang dipotong-potong kecil itu ke dalam mangkuk besar ini! Kemudian aduk!

Illumi: Hai... *melakukan apa yang disuruh*

**~Setelah Itu~**

Menchi: Selesai juga! Buhara! Tolong masukkan makanan ini ke dalam bagasi mobil kita!

Buhara: Hai!

Illumi; *mengirim SMS*

Menchi: Ayo kembali ke sekolah!

**~Assassin High School~**

_Drt... Drt... Drt..._

Kurapika: *membacakan SMS*

**From: Illumi Zoldyck**

**No Tittle**

**Kami lagi di jalan... Sebentar lagi kami sampai...**

Bagaimana menurutmu, Kuroro?

Kuroro: *menutup mulutnya* Siap, siap...

Tut! Tut! Tut! (sfx untuk klakson gagal)

Kurapika: Mereka sampai!

MencIllu: *masuk dan menaruh makanan yang dibawa*

All: *sembunyi di bawah meja masing-masing* (tertutup karena taplak meja)

Menchi: *mengirim SMS*

**To: Buhara**

**Kami lagi di dalam... Cepat suruh Hisoka masuk****!**

**~Setelah Beberapa Detik~**

Hisoka: *masuk* Tada-

Kaboom!

Priiiiit!

All: Happy Birthday! (stay cool: Happy Birthday...)

Hisoka: *membatu*

Kurapika: Karena tidak ada hadiah, katakan keinginanmu!

Hisoka: Fufufu~ Ringo-

Kurapika: *memberikan apel merah*

Hisoka: *menahan diri untuk tidak membunuh Kurapika*

Authors: *memberikan hadiah*

Hisoka: Fufufu~ Arigatou...

Yuki: *duduk di pojokan*

Kurapika: Ada apa denganmu?

Yuki: Setelah kupikirkan... APAKAH HANYA AKU YANG BERAGAMA LAIN?! Apakah Arillia dan Cindy kristen?! Itu menbuat seperti aku satu-satunya yang beragama lain! Sedangkan lainnya ada yang sama!

All mind: _Akhirnya Author ini tersiksa..._

Yuki: AYO LANJUTKAN!

Hisoka: Aku ingin bertarung dengan Kuroro...

Kuroro: Maaf, jantungku dilingkari Judgment Chain, jadinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan _Nen_... *melirik Kurapia dengan atatapan Tolong-aku,-aku-tidak-ingin-bertarung-dengannya*

Kurapika: Benar sekali!

Hisoka: Mou...

Yuki: Lompat aja!

. . . . . . . . . .

Yuki: *terdiam di tempat sambil makan kue rasa apel dan minum jus anggur*

Kuroro: Tidak minum champagne, Author Baka?

Yuki: KAU YANG BAKA! AKU BELUM CUKUP UMUR!

All mind: _Author ini lagi marah-marah..._

Krapika: Ini kami terlambat merayakannya, maaf Hisoka! *menunduk*

Hisoka: Tidak, tidak apa-apa...

**~Assassin High School~**

**~Hari Ke-7~**

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: Ohayou...

All: Ohayou...

**Kring! Kring! Kring! Meow~!**

All: *duduk dengan rapi*

Kurapika: *duduk di kursi guru* Ohayou!

All: Ohayou...

Kurapika: *sweat drop* Minna, sebentar lagi ujian, jadinya kita hanya tanya jawab!

All: Good...

Kurapika: Ada apa dengan kalian?

All (kecuali Yuki): Kami 'kan malam tadi berpesta sampai larut, dan...

Kuurapika: Kalau Yuki?

Yuki: ...

Kuroro: *membisiki Kurapika* Mungkin dia masih marah...

Yuki: Apa yang kau katakan?

Kuroro: Ie...

Kurapika: Pertanyaan pertama, siapakah yang membangun _White House_ di Amerika?

Yuki: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: Yuki!

Yuki: _White House_ dibangun berdasarkan inisiatif presiden pertama Amerika Serikat, George Washington, bersama perancang kota Pierre L'Enfant. Gedung ini dirancang oleh seorang pria Irlandia bernama James Hoban.

Kurapika: Yuki boleh istirahat!

All (kecuali Yuki): Hayai! Baru saja masukkan!

Yuki: *berjalan keluar*

Kurapika: Kapan dibangun?

Arillia: *angkat tangan*

Kurapika: Arillia!

Arillia: Pembangunan dimulai pada bulan Oktober tahun 1792 dan baru selesai tahun 1800!

Kurapika: Great! Oke! Arillia boleh istirahat!

Arillia: Hai! *berjalan keluar*

**~Yuki dan Arillia~**

YukiArill: *duduk di kursi panjang yang ada di sebelah pintu kelas 1-A*

Arillia: Ada apa denganmu, Yuki?

Yuki: ...

Arillia: Kau masih marah?

Yuki: ...

Arillia mind: _Apa yang bisa memperbaiki _mood_-nya?_

Yuki: Arillia, kau mau buat apa?

Arillia: Nunggu Shalnark!

Yuki: ...

Arillia mind: _Ngak ditanggapin nih!_

Kuroro: *keluar*

Arillia: Kau sudah keluar, Kuroro?

Kuroro: *lari*

Arillia: Ada apa dengan Kuroro?

Yuki: Mungkin Kuroro ingin duluan pergi daripada pergi dengan Hisoka, pasti Hisoka ingin beli pudding rasa apel dan Kuroro pudding rasa caramel, tempat beli pudding 'kan sama. Lagi-lagi, Kuroro, Hisoka, dan Illumi bersahabat dari masuk 'Assassin High School'.

Hisoka: *keluar* Kuro-chan! Aku ngak setia kawan lagi nih! *ngejar Kuroro*

Kuroro: *dari kejauhan* SHIMATTA! *lari lebih cepat*

Hisoka: MATTE!

Arillia: Mana Shalnark?

Shalnark: *keluar* *menatap Arillia* Danchou! Matte! *mengejar Kuroro*

Kuroro: *lari lebih cepat*

Arillia: Matte Shalnark! *mengejar Shalnark*

Yuki: *menghela napas* *bersandar ke dinding*

Cindy: *keluar* *menatap Yuki* *berjalan*

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

Sisa yang belum keluar: *keluar*

Alluka: Yuki! Ayo bermain!

Yuki: Tidak...

Alluka: Ayo beli takoyaki!

Yuki: *terdiam sejenak* *mulai mengerti* Hai... _Nasib belum mengatakan 'tidak' 4 kali..._

YukiAllu: *pergi*

All: *menghela napas*

Kurapika: *berjalan ke kantor*

**~Di Kantor~**

Kurapika: Hah~ Melelahkan..

Leorio: Tapi belum seberapanya, besok 'kan ulangannya, apa yang akan disembahkan kelas 1-A?

Kurapika: Entahlah...

Gon: Minna~!

Leorio: Gon! Kau terlambat!

Gon: Gomen! Aku dikejar fan girls-ku! 79!

Kurapika: Aku 80.

Leorio: Aku 45, kenapa aku paling dikit?

Kurapika: Daripada Killua, 118.

Leorio: Lukia! *berlari ke kelas 1-A*

Gon: *mata berbinar-binar* Aku akan beri selamat ke Killua! *berlari ke kelas 1-A*

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: *makan takoyaki sama Alluka* Oke... Permintaanku buat fan girls Kurapika-sensei dan Killua jadi 99 ke atas...

Nanika: HAI!

Killua: *melihat fan girls-nya berkurang*

Kurapika: Urusai na!

Kuroro: *menaruh sebuah kotak* Minna! Siapa yang ingin memberikan saran untuk pertunjukkan perpisahan kita! Masukkan ke kotak ini kemudian aku berikn ke Kurapika-sensei!

All: Hai! *memasukkan sebuah kertas ke dalam kotak*

**Kring! Kring! Kring!**

All: *duduk rapi*

Kurapika: *masuk kelas* *duduk di kursi guru* Minna! Lihat ke depan! *menulis sesuatu di papan tulis*

Papan Tulis: Saran Yang Dipilih

Menyanyi 'Assassin High School'

Musik oleh Authors, Shalnark, Kuroro, dan Killua

Saran oleh Kuroro Lucifer

Kurapika: Itu yang sensei pilih! Para Authors, Shalnark, Kuroro, dan Killua rekam hasil musiknya! Kuroro tolong tulis not angkanya dan liriknya!

Kuroro: *maju ke depan dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis* *kembali duduk*

Kurapika: Semuanya sudah catat?!

All: Sudah!

Kurapika: Semuanya boleh pulang kalau gitu!

All: Hai! *membereskan buku-buku* *berjalan mendekati Kurapika* Sayonara, arigatou, dan gomen Kurapika-sensei! *membungkuk*

Kurapika: Sayonara juga, sama-sama, dan permintaan maaf diterima!

All: *berjalan keluar*

**~Di Lapangan~**

Kuroro: Minna! Besok kita latihan di rumahku! Besoknya lagi kuta berlatih di ruangan klub band! Ingat! Waktu kita tinggal 2 hari!

All: Hai!

Kuroro: Kemudian, ini peta untuk ke rumahku... Kita berkumpul jam 8 pagi... *membagikan kertas yang berisi peta untuk ke rumahnya*

All: Hai!

Yuki: Kalau gitu, kita berkumpul di sekolah jam 7 pagi...

ShalArillCind: HAI!

**Bagaimana perjalanan mereka ke rumah Kuroro? Apa mereka akan berhasil berlatih atau nganggur? Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

* * *

**A/N: Minna! Akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini! Ini dia balasan review!**

**Arillia Ryodan: Yaaay!  
Kelompok Kuroro-chan menang! Shalnark-chii menang! *joget iwak peyek***

Tpi,, kenapa rasanya Shalnark-chii kaya org maho ya? *elus2 kapak*

Update soon ya.. *masih elus2 kapak*

**Arillia-san mau bunuh aku ya? Nanti masuk neraka lho! Ya sudah, Shalnark-chii-mu sudah punya takdir seperti itu diperlakukan seperti itu di fic ini! XD Sebenarnya sekarang ini saya lagi mudah kesal! XD Ini sudah di upsate Arillia-san!**

**Mohon tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

**Akhir kata...**

**Review Please! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: Latihan

**Halo minna! Karena agak hiatus, jadinya dikit-dikit update-nya! Oke! Karena saya ngak suka basa-basi, sebaiknya kita mulai! Bagi Arillia, siapkan mentalmu untuk hal yang mengejutkan!**

**Story: Assassin High School**

**Chapter 8: Latihan**

**Hunter x Hunter** © **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: Humor just a bit,** **meybe not to funny, Gaje, OOC-ness, Aneh, dan gila (?)!**

**I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~**

**~Jalan yang Sepi~**

Yuki: Apa? Jadinya hari ini seharusnya ulangan? Tapi, hmm… Bukankah kami kelas 1-A boleh membuat permintaan apapun terhadap guru? Kalau gitu hari ini libur dari ulangan dan libur, oke?

. . .

Yuki: Jaa… *menutup telepon* Assassin High School~ Assassin High School~

**~Lapangan Assassin High School~**

Cindy: Ah! Itu Yuki!

Yuki: Ohayou...

KilluShalCindArill: Ohayou!

Shalnark: Ayo cepat kita berangkat!

Yuki: Petanya?

. . . . . . . . . .

KilluShalCindArill: SHIMATTA! TERTINGGAL!

Yuki: *mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas selempangnya* *memberikan selembar kertas ke Shalnark* Sekali lagi tertinggal, aku akan mencekikmu…. *dark aura*

All: H-Hai!

**~Di Jalan~**

Cindy: Hmm… Berapa persimpangan lagi?

Shalnark: 2 lagi…

All: *berjalan melewati persimpangan ke-7*

Yuki: Itu persimpangan ke 7, berarti tinggal 1…

Arillia: Ano… Shalnark, bisa nanti-

Yuki: Persimpangan terakhir, itu rumahnya… *menunjuk sebuah rumah*

Shalnark: Apa?

Arillia: I-Ie!

Killua: Ayo cepat…

**~Di Dalam~**

Kuroro: Kalian terlambat 2 detik! Bagi Yuki, Arillia, dan Cindy, kalian terlambat 1,3 detik.

Yuki: Ayo cepat kita mulai!

Kuroro: EEK! Mereka menghilang!

Yuki: *_dark aura_* Ayo mencari mereka…

Kuroro: *menjauh*

**~Arillia dan Shaknark~**

(Arillia-san, siapkan mentalmu, saya bikin bagian ini biar bikin kau senang!)

Arillia: Ano… Shalnark…

Shalnark: Hn?

Arillia: Mau tidak jadi… etoo… J-jadi… K-kekasih-

Shalnark: Akan kukatakan besok pendapatku apakah aku akan menerimanya…

Arillia: H-Hai! *blush* (Arillia-san, katakan padaku di review apakah Shalnark akan menjadi kekasihmu atau tidak, sebelum chapter berikutnya update!)

**~Cindy dan Killua~**

Cindy: Ada apa sih?

Killua: Aku mencium bau Choco Robo Kun!

Yuki: Jadinya kalian di sana…

CindKillu: *gulp*

Yuki: Ayo cepat ke ruang latihan…

CindKillu: H-Hai!

**~Di Ruangan Latihan~**

Kuroro: Semuanya sudah berkumpul?

All: Sudah…

Kuroro: Aku akan memainkan gitar dengan Cindy, kemudian Arillia dan Shalnark memainkan bass, Killua memainkan drum, dan Yuki memainkan keyboard (keyboard, seperti piano, jangan anggap keyboard laptop! Untuk lebih jelas cari di google search 'Yamaha keyboard').

All: Hai… *bersiap-siap di tempat*

Jreng! Jreng!

Ting ting ting! (sfx untuk keyboard gagal, ya?)

Kemudian lagu dimulai dengan direkam.

**~Istirahat~**

Kuroro: *menyajikan teh es dan Choco Robo Kun*

Yuki: *membaca buku* Kuroro, apakah kau punya buku komik?

Kuroro: Tidak…

Yuki: Besok di ruangan klub, 'kan?

Kuroro: Iya…

Yuki: Hmm… Katanya Ryuuseigai-

KuroShal: Apa?

Yuki: Ie… *membuka halaman berikutnya*

Killua: Choco! Choco! Robo Kun!

Arillia: *blush* o''o

Yuki: Hmm…

**~Dan Hari itu Dilewatkan Dengan Perasaan Arillia untuk Segera Mengetahui Jawaban Shalnark~**

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Nyahaha! Selesai juga ini chapter ini dia balasan review!**

**Arillia Ryodan: Kyaaa!  
Aku suka banget ama chapter ini!  
Ini chapter the best!**

Aku masuk ke fic ini! Dunia! Dengarkan aku! Aku berbakat! XD

Aku sangat sangat berterima kasih padamu, Yuki..  
Arigatou na..

Aku udah gk bisa berkata apa2 lagi.. Bener2 dah,,  
Oke, update soon ya.. :D

**Pasti chapter ini paling ngak bias berkata-kata! HAHAHA! Katain di review apakah Shalnark akan setuju menjadi kekasihmu atau tidak! Ingat! Sebelum chapter 9 update! **

**Tika (Guest): Haha..  
Ini cerita unik.. :D**

**Arigatou atas review-nya, Tika-san! Saya gembira ada yang ngengatain ini fic unik! **

**blue wolf (Guest): blue wolf:Hahaha, ceritanya kocak…!  
Semoga di charapter berikutnya, humornya to the max!  
Ha, kasihan Killu-kun, fansgirl-nya berkurang :p! Tapi repot juga punya fans…  
Aku tunggu lanjutannya!  
BTW aku juga mau buat account di fanfic, passwordnya bukan password email/twitter kan?**

**Arigatou blue wolf! Maaf chapter ini pendek dan humor-nya dikit! Saya usahakan sequel-nya punya humor max! Aku sih juga mau Kurapika fansgirl jadi 99! XD Password-nya terserah, bahkan saya password-nya yang ngak ada di email mana pun!**

* * *

**Arigatou minna, telah review! Nanti ada sequel-nya! Minna! Di sini terima OC! Ya! Jadi siapa yang ingin jadi OC jangan segan-segan! Lebih banyak OC, lebih asyik! Saya ngak sabar ngenulis sequel-nya! :D Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hari Ke-8! Kencan!

**Halo minna! Assassin High School update! Ayo kita mulai! Aku ngak suka basa-basi sih! Juga, jika ada POV, yang jadi karakter POV-nya dinamakan Aku! Kita mulai yuk!**

* * *

**Story: Assassin High School**

**Chapter 9: Hari Ke-8! + Kencan**

**Hunter x Hunter**© **Togashi Yoshihiro-sensei**

**WARNING: Humor just a bit, maybe not to funny, Gaje, OOC-ness, OOC, Aneh, dan gila (?)!**

**I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who don't want to review, then click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~**

**~Asrama~**

**[Arillia POV]**

Saat aku membuka mataku, aku merasakan rasa penasaran yang terasa dari kemarin.

Aku: Sebaiknya aku segera siap-siap!

Ya, kemarin, aku bertanya terhadap Shalnark, apakah- Jangan pikirkan lagi! Setiap kali aku memikirkannya, wajahku berubah menjadi merah seperti tomat.

Aku: Apa yang kupikirkan?! *menggeleng*

?: Arillia! Kenapa berteriak?!

Aku mendengar suara riang Yuki di luar, mungkin dia sudah tidak mudah jengkel lagi.

Aku: Tidak!

Aku segera memakai seragam Assassin High School dan memasang lencana berbentuk singa dan bewarna emas. Itu adalah untuk kelas 1-A.

**~Class 1-A~**

AkuYukiCind: Ohayou!

All: Ohayou

Aku berjalan ke bangkuku yang ada di sebelah Shalnark, saat itu Shalnark sedang membaca buku.

Aku: Ano… Shalnark…

Shalnark: Hn?

Kring! Lring! Wring! Mring! Sring!

Aku mendengar suara bel yang aneh, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu atau 1 hari yang lalu, suaranya tidak aneh. Aku melihat Kurapika-sensei masuk kelas.

Kurapika: Minna! Hari ini kita ulangan!

All: Hai!

Setelah bagi kertas soal dan lembar jawaban, suasana jadi sepi. Aku tidak bisa fokus, tapi, Kurapika-sensei mengajakku berbicara sejenak, jadi aku menjadi tenang.

Waktu berlalu dengan suasana sepi. Sehingga…

Kurapika: Semuanya! Waktu habis!

Kemudian, kami menjawab bersama.

Soal Pertama: Keluarga pembunuh bayaran yang terkenal adalah **Keluarga Zoldyck**

Soal Kedua: Kebanyakan anggota Gennei Ryodan berasal dari **Ryuuseigai**

Soal Ketiga: Pembantaian suku Kuruta yang di lakukan Gennei Ryodan adalah **5 tahun** yang lalu.

Soal Keempat: Keluarga Zoldyck terdiri dari **5 **bersaudara.

Soal Kelima: Kikyo Zoldyck berasal dari **Ryuuseigai**

Kurapika: Sisanya nanti sensei periksa! Semuanya boleh istirahat!

**[Normal POV]**

**~Ruang UKS~**

Arillia: A-Apakah-

Shalnark: Ya, aku terima. *tersenyum*

Arillia: *wajah berubah merah* A-Arigatou!

ShalArill: *berjalan keluar dan berjalan ke kelas 1-A* *bergandengan tangan*

**~Class 1-A~**

Yuki: Cie~! Ada pasangan baru lah!

Killua: Sebagai sekretaris kelompok… SAYA SAH 'KAN SHALNARK MENIKAH DENGAN ARILLIA RYODAN! *menulis sesuatu di kertas*

Kertas: Undangan

Pernikahan Shalnark dan Arillia Ryodan (Arillia Zorata)

Di Karnival York Shin

Jam 5 Sore

Killua: *membagikan undangannya*

Shalnark: KILLUA!

Kuroro: *menerima undangan* *membaca undangan tersebut* *menepuk pundak Shalnark* Selamat, Shalnark… Semoga kalian jadi keluarga yang berbahagia… Sudah tentu aku dan Gennei Ryodan akan datang…

Shalnark: Danchou!

Yuki: Arillia! Katakan sesuatu yang menarik!

Cindy: Benar!

Arillia: O-Oke! *menyiapkan mental* Daisuki, Shalnark!

All (kecuali Shalnark): YAY! YAY! YAY! SHALNARK SAH MENIKAH DENGAN ARILLIA!

ShalArill: *sweat drop* _OOC-ness!_

Kuroro: Shalnark, lakukan atau katakan sesuatu yang menarik!

Shalnark: Danchou!

Kuroro: Ini perintah!

Shalnark: Hai, hai! *menyiapkan mental* Aku juga! Daisuki, Arillia! *mencium pipi Arillia*

All (kecuali Arillia): YAY! YAY! YAY! *menebarkan bunga*

Arillia: *wajah berubah merah*

Kring! Lring! Wring! Mring! Sring!

All: *duduk rapi*

Kurapika: Minna! Sekarang! Saatnya pulang!

All: Hai! *mendekati Kurapika* Sayonara, arigatou, dan gomen, sensei! *membungkuk*

Kurapika: Sayonara, sama-sama, dan permintaan maaf diterima!

**~Setelah Sepi~**

Shalnark: Arillia, sore ini jam 5, kita bertemu di carnival York Shin, oke?

Arillia: O-Oke! T-Tapi, untuk apa?

Shalnark: K-E-N-C-A-N!

Arillia: *wajah berubah merah*

Tanpa disadari, ada Yuki, Cindy, Kuroro, dan Killua sedang mengintip.

Yuki: Sore jam 5, ingat pakai baju samaran!

CindKuroKillu: Tentu!

**~Jam 5 Sore~**

**~Karnival York Shin~**

Arillia: Shalnark!

Shalnark: Ah! Arillia!

?: Mereka mulai!

Shalnark: Kita ke mana dulu?

Arillia: Rumah hantu!

Shalnark: Oke!

**~Di Rumah Hantu~**

Sadako: *muncul*

Arillia: Kyaa! *memeluk tangan kiri Shalnark*

Shalnark: Tenang, tenang…

GAAAAH! KYAAAAA!

Kuroro (dalam samaran): KALIAN!

CindYuki: Gomen… ;p

**~Setelah Itu***

Shalnark: *kembali dengan membawa sekotak es krim dengan dua sendok*

Arillia: *ingin menerima sekotak es krim tersebut*

Shalnark: Eit! Ada syaratnya! Harus saling menyuapi!

Arillia: *wajah berubah merah*

Shalnark: *membuka tutup kotak tersebut* *mengambil sesendok es krim* Katakan 'aaa'!

Arillia: *membuka mulutnya* Aaa… *memakan es krim tersebut* Oishi! *mengambil sesendok es krim* Sekarang giliranmu!

Shalnark: *memakan es krim tersebut* *mengambil dua sendok es krim dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya* *mencium Arillia*

Arillia: *wajah berubah merah*

Shalnark: *memasukkan setengah es krimnya ke dalam mulut Arillia* *memakan sisa es krim yang ada di dalam mulutnya*

Arillia: *memakan es krim yang ada di dalam mulutnya*

YukiCindKuroKillu: *muntah darah*

**~Di Komedi Putar~**

Arillia: Ano… Shalnark…

Shalnark: Ya? *menatap Arillia*

Arillia: Boleh kah aku memanggil kau Shalnark-_kun_?

Shalnark: Hmm… Tentu!

Arillia: *tersenyum* Arigatou, Shalnark-_kun_!

**~Di Dalam yang Lain~**

CindYukiKuroKillu: *melihat sebuah camera*

Yuki: Kita tunjukkan ke yang lainnya besok yuk!

All: HN!

* * *

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Bagaimana Arillia? Happy? Semoga… Ini dia balasan review!**

**Arillia Ryodan: Kyaaa! *mati jantungan mulut berbusa***

Buzet.. Mental belum kusiapkan 100% udah baca,, jd gila deh.. Wkwkwk..

Aduuh.. Gimana ya.. Bingung nih..  
Terima atau kagak,, bingung..  
Terima aja deh.. _ *Yandere Mode ON*

Buzet daah..  
Hampir pingsan gue! o

Udah ah,, ntar jantung gue lompat!  
Update soon aja! :D

**HAHAHA! Bagaimana? Jadi gila? Ini mungkin benar-benar akan pingsan! NYAHAHA!**

**Makasih udah review, Arillia-san, ini sudah update! Sudah diterima, semoga kalo pingsan mimpi yang kencan tuh! HAHAHA!**

**Sudah aja, nanti teriak-teriak terus habis suara, minna! Review Please! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: Hari Terakhir dan Perpisahan

**_Ok! Akhirnya last chapter update! Di akhir cerita akan dikatakan nama sequel-nya nanti! Ingat! Ini adalah chapter terakhir! XD_**

* * *

**Story: Assassin High School**

**Chapter 10: Hari Terakhir dan Perpisahan**

**Author: Yuki Hiiro**

**WARING: Gaje, aneh, gila (?), OC, OOC, dan OOC-ness!**

**Summary: Perpisahan Assassin High School akhirnya tiba, semua murid siap untuk menunjukkan pertunjukkannya. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!**

**I not accept any silent reader, you read and you review, who are that was don't want to review, click exit or 'X'. For a tablet or phone that was don't want to review, please click home or ****back. For a guest, I let them not review.**

* * *

**~Assassin High School~**

Kurapika: Minna! Sudah ditentukan kalian masuk mana! Assassin University! Universitas assassin terhebat di Jepang!

. . .

Kurapika: *tersenyum* _Telah banyak kejadian menyenangkan di Assassin High School, memang susah melepaskan..._

Yuri: Minna, sebentar lagi giliran kalian...

All: Hai...

**~Di Atas Panggung~**

Yuri: Sekarang kelas 1-A! Cindy, Yuki, dan Arillia akan menyanyi untuk pembukaan!

CindYukiArill: *naik ke atas panggung* *memegang microphone*

Yuki: _Selamat tinggal, Assassin High School_

Cindy: _Kamu akan terus berada di kenanganku_

Arillia: _Semoga kamu selalu menjadi nomor satu di..._

YukiCindArill: _Kenanganku!_

Yuki:_ Aku janji akan selalu mengingatmu_

Cindy: _Tempat banyak kenangan yang ditinggalkan_

Arillia: _Aku akan terus mengenangmu dan menganggapmu..._

YukiCindArill: _Orang terpenting di hidupku_

_Kenangan lucu, kenangan sedih, kenangan menyenangkan akan kuingat selalu_

_Selamat tinggal, Assassin High School!_

_Akan aku selalu ingat kamu _

_Yang telah membuatku mempunyai ilmu_

_Sebagai Assassin!_

_Selamat tinggal... Assassin High School..._

_Selamat tinggal... Assassin High School...!_

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Yuri: Ya! Itu adalah tepuk tangan paling meriah! Mari ke berikutnya, kelas 1-A! Menyanyi 'Assassin High School'!

1-A: *naik ke panggung*

Yuki: _Assassin High School, the number one Assassin high school at Japan_

Kuroro: _The awesome in Japan_

Arillia: _And..._

1-A: _The important at our live!_

ShalArill: _The place where we learn to be an Assassin_

CindYuki: _Where professional assassin school_

KilluAllu: _Even where 5 brothers assassin who comes from a famous family assassin go school_

KalluMillu: _The best assassin school at..._

IlluHisoMach: _Japan!_

1-A: _Everyone know this famous school_

_The most famous school_

_You think it's scary_

_But sometime it's funny_

_The most famous school_

_The most awesome school_

_Also where the assassin get knowledge_

_The most fun!_

_Assassin_

Shalnark: *menggedong Arillia _bridal style_*

1-A: _Assassin_

HisoIlluKuroKilluAlluKalluMilluCindYuki: *membuat lingkaran*

1-A: _Assassin_

Sisa Gennei Ryodan: *mengelilingi Hisoka, Illumi, dan Kuroro membuat lingkaran besar yang berbentuk kelopak bunga* (panggungnya besar)

1-A: _Assassin_

YukoShokoRyuuki: *berjalan mengelilingi Shalnark yang menggendong Arillia _bridal style_*

1-A: _High School!_

Yuri: Dari atas pasti terlihat seperti bunga dan bintik kecil!

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Yuri: Sekali lagi tepuk tangan paling meriah oleh para penonton!

.

.

**& Skip Time &**

.

.

Class 2: *memasangkan lencana berbentuk bunga melati sebagai aroma kematian (saya ada dikatakan Kiniro kalau ada bau bunga melati berarti ada yang meninggal) dan warna merah darah sebagai darah*

Class 1: *tersenyum*

Yuri: Dan selesai juga acara hari ini! Bagi kelas 1, ingat pakai itu saat masuk uniersitas sebagai tanda berasal dari Assassin High School!

**~Kebesokan Harinya~**

YukiCindArillMachShizuPaku: *memakai baju dengan lengan pendek dan rok selutut warna biru tua, blazer warna biru muda, dan dasi warna safir* *memakai lencana berbentuk bunga melati dengan warna merah darah tepat di dada kiri*

Sisa Gennei Ryodan, Kuroro, Illumi, Hisoka, dan Milluki: *memakai baju dengan lengan pendek dan jeans panjang warna biru tua, blazer warna biru muda, dan dasi warna safir* *memakai lencana berbentuk bunga melati dengan warna merah darah tepat di dada kiri*

All: *berhenti di gerbang Assassin High School* _Jaa... Assassin High School..._

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Selesai juga ini fic! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan! Ini dia balasan review!**

**Arillia Ryodan: *speachless*  
OMG.. Saya beneran hampir pingsan..**

udah lompat and lari gitu aja..  
Wajah udah mendidih..

Tak ada komentar.. Saya-suka-banget.. I-love-it..

Me-So-Happy!

Arigatou gozaimasu, Yuki-san.. :D

**Ngak ditanyain sudah jadi gila, 'kan? XD Senang kalau Arillia-san suka, love, dan happy! XD Sequel-nya akan lebih _hot_! **

**Cindy Giovani: Huaaaahhh ane ketinggalan ceritanya jauh banget T.T,maaf ya baru ngereview habis banyak tugas dari sekolah belum lagi ngurusin adik masuk SMP xD,ceritanya makin hari makin bagus,mana ada Aprillia San o.o,lanjut yaaa xD**

**Salah nulis 'Aprillia', seharusnya Arillia. Ngak apa-apa lambat, yang penting ada yang review! Arigatou, Cindy-san~! Atas review-nya! Yah, semoga tugas dari sekolahnya sedikit, dan ngak ada urusan lagi!**

**Arigatou minna telah review! :D Nama sequel-nya Assassin University! Jaa! Review Please! ^_^**


End file.
